KITTY PORN
by Adult Jockey
Summary: kaisoo dan anak kucing :v


**Kitty Porn**

Kyungsoo menengokkan kepalanya ke sisi ranjang. Tersenyum manis sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan gemasnya menonton dua anak kucing berwarna putih yang tengah bergumul, bermain-main, menggigit satu sama lain, kadang juga satu kucing mengusap leher temannya yang terkena gigitan dengan lidahnya.

Kembali bergumul—

"menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo mengusap dadanya karena terkejut dengan suara Jongin yang terasa sangat tiba-tiba. Memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan ikut menengok dua anak kucing yang nampak begitu semangat bermain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "mereka sangat lucu dan manis" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin—

"sama seperti mu. Hyung" jongin menggesekkan hidungnya dipipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum malu-malu, kembali mengalihkan wajahnya_menonton anak kucing.

"ckck bagiku menonton saja tidaklah asik" Jongin mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo jatuh ke ranjang dan langsung menyerang lehernya yang terasa manis. Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin. Berusaha lepas namun tak bisa.

"Jongin aku bukan kucing—"

"tapi aku ingin menggigit mu hyung. Kau terlalu manis" Jongin mulai memainkan giginya menggelitik leher dan naik ketelinga Kyungsoo, lalu menjilatnya sayang sama yang dilakukan oleh Anak Kucing.

Kyungsoo menegang karna sentuhan itu. Balik menindih Jongin dan menyerang telinga Jongin—

Jongin menggeliat geli, memiringkan kepalanya menahan sentuhan Kyungsoo yang terlalu lemah dan membuat batang di selangkangannya mengeras menahan geli.

Jongin tak mampu menahannya dan kembali menarik Kyungsoo jatuh kesampingnya. Sekilas menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang sedikit tersengal sambil tersenyum begitu manis dimata Jongin.

"kucing nakal" Jongin bergairah dan kembali menindih Kyungsoo. Mengecup belahan bibir chery sedikit menggigit lalu menjilatnya lembut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan memeluk Jongin erat agar tak terjatuh saat Jongin membawanya bergulung ke kanan dan kekiri di atas ranjang. Sprei menjadi kusut. Layaknya Kucing, Jongin mencakar pakaian Kyungsoo dan melepasnya dengan terburu-buru—

Menghentikan ciumannya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan lutut, membuka celananya sebatas paha. Kembali menindih Kyungsoo. Pinggulnya bergerak zig zag meraba letak hole Kyungsoo dengan penisnya, karena mata dan wajah Jongin di sibukkan oleh leher dan nipple Kyungsoo.

Bibirnya menggelitik permukaan kulit Kyungsoo, terasa hangat dan basah dari perut sampai wajahnya, rasa basah itu tergantikan dengan dua tangan Jongin yang menyentuh dan meremas lembut dengan berulang-ulang_membuat basah itu hilang terhapus oleh sentuhan Jongin—

penisnya belum juga masuk karena penisnya lebih bergerak ke arah dua zakar Kyungsoo—

Kyungsoo mengapit selangkangannya, membuat Jongin ngilu sekaligus geli.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo— senyumnya menyeringai. Jongin balas menyeringai. Kembali menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut. Melempar celana tidunya dan membuka bajunya.

"kau terlalu lama kucing sexy.." Kyungsoo mengangkat dua kakinya dan menyentuh bokong sexynya—

Jongin gemas dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo_tiarap. Menyerang bokong berisi dan menghisapnya bergantian. Meremas –remas bokong yang membuat Jongin ketagihan untuk menyentuhnya berkali-kali.

Hisapan lembut itu naik kepinggang. Menahan pinggang itu dengan kedua tanggannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo telentang kembali. Meremas dua nipple Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menahan gemas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang lebih menggemaskan dari anak kucing. Jongin menciumi pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang bergerak liar meremas nipple yang menegang. Menggerakkan penisnya dicelah dua bola zakar Kyungsoo, menggodanya untuk mendesah.

Terlalu banyak di goda.

Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei semakin kuat. Bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Jongin telentang. Meraih penis Jongin yang sebenarnya tegang, untuk Kyungsoo hisap dan digigit ujung penisnya. Mengulumnya dengan gemas dan cepat.

Perut Jongin terasa di aduk hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penis Jongin bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo menghentikan acara blow job.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. Spermanya terasa kembali kedalam perut dan rasanya sangat mengecewakan.

Dapat Jongin lihat, Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil berguling menjauhinya.

**Bruk!. ** Jongin menyerang tubuh mungil itu dan menelentangkannya. Nafas Jongin tersengal menatap Kyungsoo "rupanya kucing ini balas dendam heh?"

Jongin menahan bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin namun menggeliatkan bahunya. Jongin tak bisa melihatnya bergerak-gerak, menyerang bahu itu dan mengecupi bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Turun dan menghisap nipple Kyungsoo. Menahan paha liar Kyungsoo agar bisa leluasa memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat hingga tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat di atas ranjang.

Dengan dua anak kucing yang terdiam sambil duduk manis menyaksikan manusia yang bergumul mesra.

**End.**


End file.
